As the sun sets
by doda65
Summary: just a simple love story with Legolas, during the fellowship.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is going to kind of follow the movie

A/N: This is going to kind of follow the movie. Sorry if it skips a few things or has things in there that weren't in the movie

This is going to start when Legolas is five hundred years old and is currently in Rivendell visiting Lord Elrond and his new born daughter. She is not arwen just to let you know.

ALSO: I don't own any of the characters….so don't sue me -

Start:

It was the end of the day and the sun was just setting making the sky turn pink and purple. Two men and one boy were standing in a hallway looking at what appeared to be blankets wrapped around something. They were all dressed nicely; by looking at what they were wearing you could tell they were royalty.

"She is a lovely girl," King Thanduil commented, "You're a lucky man my friend."

"Yes she is very precious. She looks just like her mother."

"We came all this way to see a baby?! I thought we would go hunting or fight in a great war, but no, we came all this way to see a baby." Legolas cried

Both of the men laugh at Legolas sudden outburst.

"You have much to learn my young friend," Lord Elrond said.

Legolas walked off a little to look out the window. He was tired of people telling him he had a lot to learn. He already knew a lot, how much more did he have to learn.

He watched the people below him, he watched as they bought their food, or just walked around with nothing to do. He then started to look at the scenery, he loved all the sites, but he did not think they came close to his home.

"Tell me my friend, have you looked into her future yet?" Thanduil questioned, "I know that the last time we spoke you had wanted to."

Legolas glanced at them, becoming a little interested. He noticed Elrond face change; he could not tell what it was about it, but it seemed as if he was sad. This was a new thing to Legolas because elves usually don't show their emotion.

"I have," Elrond said, "and she will go through a difficult journey."

This caught Legolas attention even more and he found himself walking back looking at the baby.

'How can something so innocent and little have such a difficult journey' he thought to himself.

"She will have many hardships. I am truly afraid for her." Elrond finished

"I am sorry my friend, I do not know what else to say," Thranduil commented

"I will watch over her and protect her all that I can Lord Elrond." Legolas boldly stated

Both of the parents laughed once again.

"But wont you miss Mirkwood my son?" Thranduil asked

"I will give up what I love the most for her,"

Both the parents let out a chuckle, and once more it upset Legolas.

"One day I will ask you to protect her on one of her journeys but until then I want you to go with your farther and learn you royal duties," Elrond told him.

"All right," Legolas said a little disappointed

'Do they not trust me? Do they think I am too weak, that I can not protect myself? I will become the greatest fighter, and then I will show them that not only can I protect myself, but also her'

Legolas turned to walk back to the window, half way there he turned back to face the two men. "What is her name?"

A smile formed on Elrond's face as he looked down upon the sleeping baby. "Her name is Itarildë."


	2. Chapter 2

Thwack

Thwack

Thwack

Thwack

"1,2,3"

"1,2,3"

"1,2,3"

This was all that could be herd in the small clearing. The clearing was in an oval shape with golden trees surrounding it. On the far side of the clearing was several targets, each had at least ten arrows in each bulls-eye. At the other side stood what appeared to be two teenagers, one a girl who looked to be around the age 15, the other, a boy, who seemed to be 18 or 19.

The girl had on a flowing baby blue dress, it hugged her every curve perfectly. She was counting out loud "1,2,3" while dancing, she held up her arms as if there were someone there to dance with her. She had auburn hair that reached down to her waist, and when the light hit it just right it would shine a color so beautiful you would be put in a trance. Her eyes were almond shaped and were the most pure green that you could imagine. Her skin was an olive color, and her lips were full. She was skinny, and stood at what looked like 5 feet and 2 inches. From far away you could tell she was beautiful. She was said to be one of the most beautiful elves, if not the most beautiful.

The boy had on an emerald green tunic and brown leggings. He had a quiver of arrows on his back and a beautifully carved bow. He had blonde hair that was almost white which reached down to the middle of his shoulder-blade. He had traditional elfish braids in his hair. He had high cheek bones, and his chin was nicely pointed. His eyes were a deep blue and if you looked into them you would be lost forever. He was slightly tan, but still was white. You could tell by looking at him that he was muscular. He was about 5 feet 10 inches. Many of the elfish girls found him handsome and would often find themselves drooling over him.

Itarildë's Point of View:

"1, 2,3. 1,2,3. 1,2,3." I counted out loud while praciting my waltz.

"Will you stop so I can concentrate" Legolas said without taking his eyes off the targets.

"You seemed to be doing just fine when I was counting earlier so I think that I will continue."

I herd him let out a sigh and saw him shake his head.

"Why do you practice so much anyway?" I found myself stopping to look at him, "We never play like we used to at the river or lake, and whenever I visit you are always here, sunrise to sunset. You are either working with a sword or that stupid bow." I crossed your arms over my chest. "I miss your company," I told him in a whisper

It was true you did miss his company, your older twin brothers were no fun, they always played tricks on you and your older sister and you just didn't connect. However, you and Legolas seemed to have a special friendship, you both understood each other and could talk for hours about nothing.

Thwack.

He let one more arrow go before he turned to you. His face showed no emotion but you could have sworn you saw worry, guilt, and concern in his eyes.

"I'm sorry I don't have time for a stupid girl like you!" he yelled

I was taken back by his words, and did expect to hear that. I felt tears come to my eyes, but I would not let them fall, never had I let someone see me cry, not since that one day. Never has Legolas spoken to me in that way. Sure we had our fights, but we never spoke to each other like that.

"Well then if you feel that way I will leave you," I turned and left before he could say anything.

Legolas' Point of View:

"Well if you feel that way I will leave you," she said calmly.

I was surprised at her calmness and was sure she would explode like she did with her brothers when they said something to her. Immediately regret began to take over as I watched her run away, but before she left I would have sworn I saw tears in her eyes, I knew that she would not let me see her cry.

I turned back to the targets, I would apologize to her later at the feast. I pulled out an arrow and strung it, I tried to concentrate and shoot it, but the look on her face still ran through my head. I knew that I hurt her bad, I lowered the arrow and put it back. I then turned back to where she stood earlier, I didn't know why but I wished that she still stood there, looking stupid and practicing dancing.

I stood there for a moment thinking that maybe she would come back, when I realized she wasn't I ran toward the palace.

'Now if I were her where would I go….to the stables, maybe her room…no, her place by the small creek!'


	3. Chapter 3

Legolas' POV:

I walked along the golden trees, and could hear the river running, I kept my eyes open looking for the path that could only be seen if you knew where to look. I quickly found it, but if I was not looking for it I could have easily passed it.

I walked slowly and as quielty as i could as the sound of the river grew louder. I knew that if she would hear me she would tell her to leave her alone, and I would not get my chance to say sorry to her. The trees began to clear and I could see the edge of the river. And in the middle was a flat rock with Itarildë sitting on it, facing away from me.

"Found time for a stupid girl like me." She said coldly without even turning to look at me.

I let out a sigh and sat at the edge of the river. I took off my boots and rolled up my leggings, while I did this she turned toward me. I kept my head down, not being able to look into her eyes for I knew what they held, pain, suffering, hate, and confusion. I knew I brought this on myself. I put my feet in the water, it was not freezing yet it wasn't vary warm either.

We both sat their in silence, I did not want to speak first but I knew that she would not speak. I let out another sigh before I lifted my head to look at her. She was beautiful, and I loved her, whether it was a brotherly love or something more I do not know. I felt tears form in my eyes as they connected with hers, though she did not show it in her face I saw in her eyes how much pain I had caused her.

I looked down not being able to look at her. "I am truly sorry," I whispered not being able to find my voice. "I don't know why I acted that way…just with everything happening…I am sorry…I don't know what else to say..." My voice trailed off and I felt a single tear fall down my face and I looked up at her.

I saw tears forming in her eyes and it was her who looked down this time, "I just don't know if that is enough this time," she said barley audible. "It's not enough this time to just say sorry."

"I'll do anything, please just forgive me…please," I begged her. I watched her thinking, hoping that there was something that I could do to make her forgive me. It was when I saw that gleam in her eyes that I knew I was in trouble.

Itarildë's POV:

A thought came to me as I thought of all the things that he could do to make me happy. "You will do anything?" I asked him.

I saw the nervous look in his eyes before he replied "Anything."

At this I stood up and jumped on the rocks that led to the waters edge. When I came up beside him he quickly stood up and faced me. I grabbed his bow that was on the ground, "Teach me how to use this, and a sword."

The look on his face was of complete shock and he stood their for a moment just looking at me, he opened his mouth then closed it again, as if trying to find the right words to say, he did this three more times until finally he opened his mouth and words came out.

"No, do you know how much trouble I will get in by not only your father but my own if they found out I am teaching you such things," he said to me, "I will not do it."

I frowned at his words, but then a smile replaced it, "Fine then," I said calmly "If you will not teach me, then you must wear a dress tonight to the feast and you may not change until I say you can." I knew that I was being childish but I knew this was the only way to get him to teach me.

"No," he said deadly calm, "I will do neither."

"Then I will not forgive you," I said in a threatening voice "Goodbye Legolas, this will be the last time we talk, unless I am tortured then forced by the most ugliest orc to talk to you." I turned and started to walk away when I felt his hands on both my arms turning me around to face him. I was shocked at how close our faces were, for they were only inches apart. I felt his breath on my face he was so close.

"I will teach you but if a sole hears about it…I will kill you." He said in a deadly tone.

Even though he threatened my life I gave him the biggest hug I ever have. "Not a sole will know…I promise," I told him "And if you want to you can still where the dress tonight."

At this he laughed and spun me around and at that moment my heart fluttered and I knew that I loved this elf. Whether it was a sisterly love or something more I did not know.


End file.
